walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Jake Otto
Jake Otto - nascido com o nome Jeremiah Otto Jr. - é um dos personagens principais da série pós-apocalíptica da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele surgiu na 3ª temporada como o irmão mais velho de Troy Otto e filho de Jeremiah Otto. Um rapaz bom e honesto, Jake sempre pensa no bem ao próximo e assim como seu pai, ele dedica-se a manter o rancho em que vivem num lugar seguro, contra os mortos-vivos. Após a chegada de Alicia Clark e sua família no rancho, o rapaz sentiu um certo interesse e se apaixonou pela garota, que tenta deixá-la segura o quanto pode. Descrição Jake é um rapaz por volta dos 20 anos de idade, de cabelo castanho, olhos azuis e pele bem clara. Ele é diferente de seu irmão mais novo, Troy, destacando-se como um rapaz bondoso e sempre quer o bem de todos, não se adequando a forma pela qual é a vida agora, esforçando-se ao máximo para dar o seu melhor e voltar ao que tudo costumava ser. Ele tem obtido uma ampla visão do mundo, e começou a reconhecer o lado mais feio da ideologia de seu pai, mas ambos compartilham a mesma visão de uma nação melhor. Enquanto seu pai estava disposto a alcançar todos seus objetivos fazendo o que é preciso, Jake se recusa a derramar sangue, desaprovando o que o seu pai achava que era a maneira mais fácil para resolver assuntos. Pré-Apocalipse Broke Jaw Ranch, California Jake morou na fazenda de seu pai Jeremiah desde pequeno junto com seu meio-irmão Troy, na região sul do estado da Califórnia, no rancho Broke Jaw Ranch. Sua família foi fundadora de uma organização de sobrevivência que se preparava para a queda da democracia, porém, eles não sabiam que o apocalipse seria de mortos-vivos. Ao contrário do meio-irmão, ele foi educado adequadamente, e Jake sempre foi o mais carismático, sensível e bondoso dos dois filhos de Jeremiah. Pós-Apocalipse Quando a mudança ocorreu no mundo, amigos e pessoas próximas a ele - especificamente os sobreviventes - se refugiaram no rancho, transformando-o em um refúgio pós-apocalíptico. Mais tarde, Jake e sua milícia começaram a procurar suprimentos em áreas próximas ao rancho, embora seu irmão tenha saído por um longo tempo, obrigando-o a procurá-lo. 3ª Temporada "Eye of the Beholder" Jake é visto pela primeira vez, chegando de helicóptero com Charlene Daley na base militar onde seu meio-irmão estava realizando certas "experiências". Ele acaba encontrando Troy como refém de Madison Clark, e implora para que a mulher liberte o irmão prometendo levá-la até seu noivo desaparecido. Mais tarde, Jake oferece levar Madison, seu noivo Travis e seus filhos Nick e Alicia para o rancho de sua família, pois é seguro lá, e Jake assegura-lhes que Troy se comportará, mas Madison e Travis rejeitam a oferta. Quando os soldados continuam os preparativos para a evacuação, Jake encontra Troy em um dos quartéis e o castiga por matar pessoas inocentes. Troy insiste que ele estava conduzindo pesquisas e diz que seu pai entenderia, mas Jake informa que seu pai enviou Troy para a base para juntar pessoas para ter mais proteção no rancho. Quando um ataque de Infectados acontece, Jake consegue fugir da base em seu helicóptero com Charlene, Travis e Alicia com uma jovem ferida chamada Luciana. "The New Frontier" Á noite, enquanto sobrevoavam uma região indo em direção ao rancho de seu pai, Jake tenta se comunicar com a fazenda e de repente um tiroteio se inicia em direção a aeronave. O helicoptero acaba sendo danificado pelas balas e Jake junto com Charlene tentam fazer um pouso de emergência. Durante a situação, Travis acaba sendo baleado gravemente e Jake vê com horror o homem se jogar do helicóptero para que não morresse ali, se transformasse e matasse todos. Após sobreviverem ao tiroteio, Jake e seu pequeno grupo acabam longe do helicóptero abatido e ele tenta confortar Alicia, assim como, deixar Luciana fora de perigo, pois ela estava inconsciente. Mais tarde, Jake fica bastante abalado quando descobre o corpo morto de Charlene que havia saindo para vigiar o perímetro, e com bastante tristeza ele evita que ela retorne além de matar os Infectados que a matou. Na manhã seguinte, Alicia diz a Jake que Luciana continua inconsciente, e ela está preocupada pela possibilidade deles não chegarem ao rancho a tempo de salvá-la. Eles então decidem levá-la juntos, e algumas horas depois, um guarda da fazenda olha através de seus binóculos e vê Jake e Alicia carregando Luciana em direção ao portão. Jake observa a tensão entre seu irmão Troy com Nick em relação a Luciana, onde Troy queria matá-la por supor que ela não iria sobreviver. "TEOTWAWKI" Mais tarde, Jake participa do memorial em homenagem a Charlene e faz um discurso em relação a velha amiga falecida. Horas depois, ele está com seu pai quando recebe a visita de Madison em sua casa, e Jeremiah pede para que o filho mostre algumas das fitas cassetes da família Otto, para que a mulher entenda um pouco de como é as regras do rancho. Sobre os comportamentos erráticos de Troy, Jake garante a Madison que irá proteger a família dela do irmão. Mais tarde, quando Troy está cultivando algumas hortaliças Jake se aproxima dele e rapidamente diz-lhe para ficar longe de Madison e de sua família. Ele ressalta que Troy pode liderar o rancho se Jeremiah um dia morrer, mas o lembra que para isso ele deve se comportar de maneira melhor. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Durante a noite, quando ocorre um incêndio na casa de Russell Brown, Jake ajuda alguns fazendeiros a apagar as chamas, porém já era tarde demais, e ele para de ajudar quando Jeremiah diz que não havia como salvar Russell e a esposa dele. No dia seguinte, Alicia vai até a tenda do café da manhã e se encontra com Jake, acontece um pequeno acidente entre eles quando uma xícara de café caí sobre Alicia e os dois ficam envergonhados. Mais tarde, enquanto Jake estava lendo um livro em seu quarto, Alicia visita o rapaz e os dois começam a terem olhares diferente um para o outro, e acabam beijando. Uma ligação começa a se formar entre eles. Após transar com Jake, Alicia se veste, e eles falam sobre livros, e Jake oferece para emprestar-lhe seu favorito, um romance de Charles Bukowski, o "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame". Alicia explica que costumava apreciar a poesia e a arte, mas já não vê o ponto dessas coisas neste mundo pós-apocalíptico. Jake então leva Alicia a um lago e encoraja-a a encontrar esperança na poesia e na arte. Ele insiste que ainda há beleza neste mundo e devido a suas palavras, Alicia decide dá um mergulho no lago. "Red Dirt" Um dia depois, quando Troy aparece no rancho com sua milicia revelando que índios americanos foram os responsáveis por ter derrubado o helicóptero, e que eles atacariam o rancho se todos não saíssem, Jake se reúne com seu irmão, Jeremiah e Madison para falarem de Qaletaqa Walker. Jake sugere que eles negociem com Walker, relembrando que eles já o venceram no tribunal quando este arquivou ações judiciais no passado, sobre o rancho está na Reserva Indígena Chapéu Preto. Jeremiah não concorda e Jake teme pelo pior. Mais tarde, quando a família Trimbol pretende fugir do rancho com medo de serem mortos pelos índios, Jake tenta impedir que Troy lute com Mike Trimbol, pois ele não queria que o amigo fosse embora. Uma luta começa entre Troy e Jake até que a briga acaba quando Jeremiah dá um soco em Troy. Para evitar um ataque, Jake faz uma mochila e diz a Alicia que vai até Walker para negociar com o índio. Alicia pede-lhe que não vá, mas ele está determinado e vai embora. "The Unveiling" Numa região de mata fechada e rochosa, Jake faz seu caminho até a Reserva Chapéu Preto com a esperança de conversar com Walker. Quando ele percebe que alguém está te seguindo, ele se esconde e depois apontada sua arma para o perseguidor que revela ser Alicia. Ela veio para dizer-lhe que Walker matou os Trimbols, e o adverte contra falar com o assassino, mas Jake se recusa em voltar e decide continuar sua missão, fazendo ela se juntar a ele. Depois que chegam na reserva, Jake e Alicia juntam-se com Walker para o almoço. Walker não entende quando Alicia o chama de assassino por ter matado os Trimbols, e Jake pede ao nativo para honrar seus acordos judiciais anteriores e acabar com a violência, mas Walker diz que decisões judiciais não são mais relevantes. Ele ordena a Jake que abandone o rancho que está no território da reserva, mas concorda em chegar em um acordo durante uma nova conversa após a refeição. Mais tarde, Jake diz a Alicia que planeja ficar como refém de Walker, mas Alicia insiste em ser a refém para que Jake possa entregar pessoalmente os termos para Jeremiah. Jake então volta ao rancho com Ofelia Salazar, como sua refém e Madison fica furiosa com o rapaz por ter deixado Alicia com Walker. Jake assegura-lhe que Walker irá honrar a troca de reféns e que Alicia está segura. Depois, Jake diz a Jeremiah que Walker concordou em acabar com a violência em troca de água engarrafada. Após Troy resgatar Alicia e quebrar o acordo, Jake embala garrafas d'água para levar até Walker, mas Troy se preocupa com a segurança do irmão e pede para que ele não vá, mas Jake vai embora. Jake então leva água para a comunidade de Walker e insiste que a idéia de resgatar Alicia foi de Troy, mas o índio começa a bater em Jake e quando está prestes a matar o rapaz Ofelia o pára no último segundo. Walker ameaça matar Jake e Troy na frente de Jeremiah e depois queimar Jeremiah com vida. "Children of Wrath" Depois que a milicia do rancho foi envenenada por Ofelia, Jake passa a cuidar com Alicia daqueles que sobreviveram. Madison diz a Jake que o veneno usado foi anthrax e que aqueles que não morrem ficaram muito fracos para resistir a um ataque. Jake ordena Troy reunir a milícia restante, mas Troy foi o único que sobrou e Madison sugere que eles recrutem os fazendeiros, mas Jake diz que ela não dá as ordens. Eventualmente, Jake concorda com o plano de Madison para reunir quem não está doente, e Alicia sugere uma nova negociação com Walker, mas o rapaz ressalta que eles não têm poder para mediar um acordo, até que a jovem Clark inventa um plano. Mais tarde, Nick pede para que Jake o desalgeme de seu leito, assegurando que não vai virar em zumbi. Quando Nick decide procurar Jeremiah, Jake adverte que seu pai pode ter um plano para Nick, e que este vai acabar decepcionado. Na manhã seguinte, Jake observa Madison tentando conseguir um acordo com Walker, oferecendo as relíquias que ela roubou do índio em troca de paz, mas Walker não aceita e pretende matar todos se eles não saíssem de suas terras. Durante a noite, Jake e seu irmão são pegos de surpresa pelo suposto suicídio de seu pai, que tinha se matado com medo de enfrentar Walker em uma guerra. Jake fica extremamente abalado assim como Troy ao vê o pai morto. "Minotaur" Assumindo a liderança do rancho com a morte súbita de seu pai, Jake recebeu Qaletaqa Walker e os nativos no rancho e logo mostrou ao homem o arsenal que possuía a comunidade, onde deu uma das chaves que dá acesso as armas, de modo que, quando precisassem usar as armas, ambos estavam presentes. Mais tarde, Jake fez uma reunião dentro da fazenda e assegurou todos os habitantes que eles tinham que trabalhar com os nativos para tornar o lugar sustentável. Quando um residente do rancho causou problemas com os nativos, o que levou à sua morte, Qaletaqa confrontou Jake do ataque que aconteceu e obrigou o menino a dar-lhe a outra chave para ter o arsenal para eles. Aceitando relutantemente a proposta e com seu irmão causando mais problemas para os nativos, Jake concordou em exilar Troy pelo bem da comunidade e disse um último adeus ao homem. The Diviner" Quando os baixos níveis de água começam a prejudicar a fazenda, Jake ficou ciente dos planos de Madison e Walker para buscar água em um centro comercial na cidade de Mexicali. Mais tarde, jovem mais tarde recebeu reclamações de vários residentes da comunidade pela falta de água em suas vidas diárias, mas com a ajuda de Alicia, ele conseguiu tranquilizar os fazendeiros e assegurou-lhes que tudo estará bem. "Brother's Keeper" Percebendo que a comunidade não iria durar muito sem água, Jake tenta convencer Alicia a fugir com ele, mas a jovem insiste em ficar e pede para que ele haja como líder e não abandone seu povo. Quando uma grande massa de poeira estava se aproxima do rancho, Jake vai com Nick atrás do que poderia está causando aquilo e logo descobrem que uma horda com milhares de infectados estava indo em direção ao rancho, e que os infectados estavam sendo atraídos por Troy. Zangado, Jake aponta sua arma e pede para que Troy pare de atirar para o alto e deixasse a horda seguir outro rumo, mas Troy vingativo nega a ouvir seu irmão. Nick tenta conter os dois irmãos, mais Jake decide atirar em Troy e é impedido por Nick. Jake acaba sendo mordido no braço por um infectado e pede para que Nick decepe seu braço o que é feito. Devido a grave falta de sangue, Jake por fim morre e quando se transforma é esfaqueado pelo o irmão. "This Land Is Your Land" O cadáver de Jake é visto quando Troy começa a cavar uma sepultura. Nick diz a Troy para parar de falar sobre a morte de seu irmão e ordena que ele o ajude a salvar o rancho. Troy deixa o corpo de seu irmão para trás. Morte Morto por *Nicholas Clark (Vivo, Causada) *Zumbis (Vivo, Causada) *Troy Otto (Causada, Zumbificado) Quando Jake tenta atirar em Troy, Nick o atinge com o rifle e o derruba em uma colina. Depois de cair da colina, Jake é mordido no braço por um Walker. Nick amputa seu braço, mas Jake acaba morrendo devido à perda de sangue. Depois que Jake reanima como zumbi, Troy enfiou furiosamente apunhalou a cabeça do irmão, matando-o novamente. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Jake matou: *Provavelmente inúmeros zumbis. Aparições Curiosidades *O ator que interpreta Jake (Sam Underwood) foi anunciado como parte do elenco no dia 03 de abril de 2017. AMC NETWORKS *De acordo com Sam Underwood, Jake é o filho do primeiro casamento de Jeremiah. Comicbook.com Referências Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD